Advance Wars Mission 2
=Mission 2: Rescuers= Map Info Player (Red): Cieran Enemy (Black): DMHowe Fog: Off Terrain: Normal Weather: Clear Victory Condition: Destroy all black units to win. Defeat Condition: Lose all your units or allow the enemy to capture your HQ. Map 20 x 10 (blank)=Plain, R=Road, W=Wood, M=Mountain, Ws=Wasteland, Ru=Ruins, Fr=Fire, S=Sea, B=Bridge, Rv=River, Sh=Shoal, Ro=Rough, Fo=Fog, Re=Reef, Pl=Plasma, Me=Meteor, Si=Silo, HQ=HQ, C=City, T=Tower, Ra=Radar, F=Factory, A=Airport, P=Port, tA=TemporaryAirport, tP=Temporary Port Red Units: Rockets (0,0), Mech Gun (1,0), Anti-tank (2,0), Bike (3,0), Mech Gun (0,1), H Tank (1,1), Tank (2,1) Infantry (3,1), Anti-tank (0,2), Tank (1,2), Bazooka (2,2), Bike (3,0), Infantry (1,3), Infantry (15,5), Bazooka (13,6), Anti-tank (14,7), Tank (15,8) Black Units: Rockets Defence (14,1), Bike (7,3), Anti-tank (8,3), Recon (9,3), Flare (10,3), Tank (7,4), Tank (8,4), Mech Gun (9,4), Infantry (10,4), Mega Tank (7,5), Anti-tank (8,5), Heavy Tank (9,5), Bazooka (10,5), Bike (7,6), Infantry (8,6), Infantry (9,6), Bazooka (10,6) Script Prologue Master Dingley: Hello? Is there anybody there? Can you hear me? We're under attack from a large hostile force! We need assistance! Help! Is there anybody out there? DMHowe: You're wasting your breath. Nobody's coming to save you. Master Dingley: Why are you doing this?? Why are you attacking us??? DMHowe: I don't need to explain my reasons to you. And even if I did, I doubt you'd understand them. Now, this is your last chance to surrender. Give up now and I'll spare your life and the lives of your troops. Do you accept my terms? Master Dingley: Never! The Boo Armed Forces never surrender! DMHowe: So you choose death then. Very well. All forces, attack! Master Dingley: ...there has to be someone out there... someone has to come... Red Day 1 Cieran: This is commander Cieran of the Boo Armed Forces. Do you need assistance? Master Dingley: Cieran! Thank God you're here! Cieran: Dingley! You're still alive! Master Dingley: Yeah, but I won't be for much longer... you've got to save us! Cieran: Don't worry. I'll attack the raider forces with my army, which should give you enough time to fight off any infantry that try and take over your HQ. Master Dingley: Ok, I'm giving you command of my troops. Don't let the HQ get captured! Black Day 1 Raider: It's the army from before, out for revenge! We're doomed! We have to flee! DMHowe: You shall do no such thing... Raider: But sir... DMHowe: Silence, fool! Don't you realise that we have the advantage? The Boo HQ is poorly defended - we should be able to take it easily. Besides, our army is more powerful than theres - if they dare attack us, we'll easily destroy them! Raider: But sir, they beat us last time... DMHowe: Last time they had numbers and missiles. Plus, I'd put you in charge, which was probably the single biggest error I've ever made. Raider: ... DMHowe: This time however, they have none of those advantages. Victory will be ours! All units, advance! Red Day 2 BAF Soldier: Sir, we've been contacted by the head of the raider forces! Cieran: What? Put me through to him. DMHowe: Hello Cieran. Cieran: DMHowe? You're controlling these raiders? Why are you fighting us? DMHowe: The real question is why are you fighting me? Cieran: What do you mean? DMHowe: The Boo Party is gone, Cieran. The whole system is gone. Why fight for nothing? Cieran: The Boo Party is never dead! Not while its members remain true to the cause! DMHowe: I find you loyalty amusing. But please, do continue. Cieran: Grrr... besides, even if it weren't for the party, I'd still be fighting to defend the weak from people like you! DMhowe: Would you? I find that hard to believe. Are you saying that if my army was the one on the brink of destruction, you'd fight against Dingley to save my life? Cieran: ... DMHowe: I thought so. Anyways, this was a nice little chat. We should do it again some time. If my army hasn't destroyed you first, that is. Goodbye! Cieran: ... Tactics Cieran: So, who's doing the tactics room this time? BAF Soldier: Sorry sir, but you're going to have to do it again. Cieran: What? No! Make Dingley do it! BAF Soldier: But sir, he's trapped by the raider army! How can we possibly rescue him? Cieran: Listen up! This is what we'll do... to battlefield- Cieran: Take up a defensive position in the west. The raiders will probably charge for our main army, so we need to get our ranged units into good positions. When the raiders attack, we'll blast them to pieces! BAF Soldier: What about Dingley's troops sir? Cieran: They can't defend the bridge, the enemy's just too powerful. Their best bet is probably to try and defend their HQ with the anti-tank and use the rest of their units to take out the infantry and bazookas. to tactics room- Cieran: So if we do that, then Dingley will be able to do the tactics room... BAF Soldier: Sir, I think you just did it. Cieran: ...I hate you. Defeat DMHowe: You had a choice Dingley, and you chose death. Master Dingley: ... DMHowe: Goodbye. *gunshot* Cieran: I'm sorry Dingley... I failed you... Victory DMHowe: That was... unexpected. All units, withdraw! Raider: Wait, sir! Don't leave me behind! Master Dingley: Wooohooooo! We won! You saved us, Cieran! Cieran: Heh, it was a bit close there for a second... but I wasn't just going to abandon you. Tell me, have you heard anything from high command recently? Master Dingley: Nothing for months. I think the communications network's gone down. I hope nothing too bad has happened... Cieran: Me too, but at the moment we've got bigger things to worry about. The raider forces seem to have been terrorising the entire region, and it looks like DMHowe's behind it all. We have to locate his base. Master Dingley: Ok, I guess we'd better start searching then. All units! Prepare to leave immediatley! It's time to stop these raids once and for all!